A Delicate Secret
by tineyninja
Summary: Gai's eternal rival is always so cool and hip and in control. Yet for a moment there is a hint of panic. It seems Gai's eternal rival has a secret he would rather his rival didn't know about...Currently a one shot, but potentially might become a two-shot depending on feedback. WARNING: hints of Yaoi M/M relationship


**AN:** Hey I am back with a one shot. Could be a two shot depending on what you think. This fic is just a bit of fun, so don't take seriously and no flames please.

* * *

 **Part 1**

Gai was healthy, energetic and confident young man in the prime of his youth. He would certainly describe himself as happy. He had his career as a respected jonin, his adorable genin team, a most excellent and worthy rival, lived next to the best curry house in the village and, he had his youth of course. He had always thought that only one thing could make his life any more perfect; if his father had lived long enough to see him achieve his dream. Yet somewhere, somehow, Gai felt that the man knew, could see Gai and what he had achieved, so he didn't worry about it.

Speaking of his rival, he was proud to think that he was the only one who knew Kakashi- the real Kakashi, not just the laid-back ex-ANBU- well. Kakashi was a most difficult (and dare he say it, frustrating even) person at times, antisocial to the point of being rude. His dear rival had improved these days, but there was always still that glimmer of the lonely and stoic child who had lost all his loved ones and carried that guilt everywhere.

Gai often smelt quite smug about breaking down those walls Kakashi put up, and especially about being the only one to really, truly do this. He was the only one who knew the real Kakashi inside out, had been there with him through all these years. Though Kakashi had resisted Gai's friendship and rivalry at first, he had eventually given in to the warm energy that was Maito Gai, and he was one of the only person Kakashi ever confided anything in; Gai was proud to say that there were no secrets between them.

Gai was due to meet his rival one winter morning for some training and hopefully a challenge if he could convince the silver haired jonin. Kakashi had recently taken on a genin team, and he was generally more light hearted these days. They spared vigorously, as expected, for he and Kakashi were examples of the finest shinobi Konoha had to offer; masculine, fit and strong, what a man ought to be in Gai's opinion. There was nothing like a manly, hot-blooded challenge with Kakashi.

Afterwards, as they were cooled down and starting to feel the frostiness of the morning once again now that there exercises were over, Gai proposed a challenge and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"We _just_ spared, Gai," Kakashi said.

"And you won my manly and worthy rival!"

"And?"

"So I need to even the odds of course!"

"No, you really don't. I already woke up early and trained in this cold for you-"

"You were an hour late-"

"So now it is high time I got out of this cold and relaxed."

Gai thought about this; the cold really was starting to get to him too. His wore a thermal jumpsuit in the winter, buy even this was not helping much today. He also didn't feel quite ready to leave his rival's companionship yet. Kakashi really was a worthy opponent and even more worthy friend; Gai had much admiration for the man.

"Hm. Well in that case I have a proposition for you rival: how about we rest our manly and weary bones with a soak in the onsen. What could be more glorious on a cold day like this, after such a contest of strength?"

It happened so fast Gai could have sworn it was never there; Kakashi's eye widened in panic.

"Right now?" Kakashi averted his eye.

"Of course! There is no time like the present rival."

"True, but I- ah- I left my money at home, so I have to head back first. Meet you back here while your finishing your stretches?"

"No need rival, I am sufficiently stretched, and I am more than happy to accompany you home. Besides, your apartment is on the way to the onsen."

"Oh yeah, so it is." Kakashi yawning, looking cool and aloof as usual, but Gai could sense that there was... _something_ not quite at ease with the situation. He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong, but he knew that something was off.

"Oh, actually Gai, since it is so could and a Saturday, the civilians will all have the same idea as us; why don't you had down there and reserve our place? I'll head back to my place and grab my wallet."

OK, now Gai was suspicious. "I can pay for you, you did win the spa after all."

"Maa, no need, I won't be long." Kakashi said lazily. But the next moment he was gone.

* * *

Gai had been underestimated by Kakashi plenty of times before, especially when they were children, but this time Gai was not so much ticked off as curious. There was a slight irritation bubbling in the pit of stomach, that Kakashi had thought he had fooled Gai so easily with his cool, aloof act, but Gai was forgoing that feeling for now.

If it had been the other way around, with Gai acting weird and trying to hide something, Kakashi would have teased him mercilessly. He wouldn't have simply let Gai walk away. So shouldn't his rival receive a taste of his own medicine once in a while? After all, Kakashi had once happily delighted in embarrassing his team mate, Obito, by telling everyone that he had caught Obito kissing a photograph of Rin. And he had discovered this because of his annoying habit of turning up in front of people's windows instead of knocking on the front door like everyone else. So why shouldn't Gai do the same to Kakashi?

Gai couldn't help smirking to himself as he landed on the roof of his rival's home; Kakashi had just assumed he would obediently do as he was instructed. Kakashi was in for a shock.

Gai silently lowered himself down in front of Kakashi's bedroom window. Kakashi was fast, but so was Gai; actually since he had quickly taken off his ankle weights for the purposes of beating Kakashi home, he was faster. Heh, his rival really had underestimated him. So now he was determined to find out exactly why Kakashi had been so evasive earlier. Gai would know his secret.

Sure enough, Kakashi hadn't even bothered checking to see if Gai had followed him. He stumbled into the bedroom and hastily removed his weapons belt. The his flak jacket. And that's when Gai saw confirmation that he had been correct in his theory and right to follow Kakashi; Kakashi had his wallet in his flak jacket _the whole time_. The lying-

No, Gai couldn't let himself get angry, he didn't want his emotions to affect his chakra and alert his rival to the fact that he was there. He took a breath and stayed calm.

When he focused on his rival again, he noticed that the man was unraveling bandages around his ankles and shins. Gai's curiosity was piqued: just what the hell was Kakashi doing?

When Kakashi had pulled off the white bandages and all weapons were removed, he stood in front of a full-sized mirror and slowly, almost sensuously, placed his thumbs under the waste band of his trousers. Here Gai started too uncomfortable. He knew he shouldn't be watching his rival undress, but he had seen naked at the onsen many times before and they had used the onsen changing rooms together. So why was this any different?

Yet there was another reason Gai stayed, that he put to the back of his mind; he was was enjoying the delicate movements of his rival, and the was that the pale skin would slowly be revealed to him. The word 'tantalizing' stuck in his head and a blush crept up the Green Beast's neck and face.

The silver haired shinobi watched himself for a moment in front of the mirror, pausing as if in anticipation of something. Gai was dying to know what. Why was Kakashi undressing in front of a mirror like that? Did his rival always do this? Was something wrong with his, that he felt the need to rush home and hide whatever it was before he went to the onsen?

Kakashi's long, elegant fingers finally started to slide the material down. Almost instantly Gai saw a flash of pink. Before he could process this the trousers drop to the floor and long, white legs stepped out of them, leaving him in nothing but his shirt and-

"Oh kami," Gai breathed.

No wonder Kakashi had gone home to change out of them first. The tall, slender built man was wearing the most sexy ladies panties that guy had ever seen. They were a light pink, lacy and delicate looking pair of buttock-hugging briefs. Gai almost fainted right then and there.

Half his his brain was shouting 'this is fucking _weird_ ' and the other half was fighting a nosebleed and noting just how well they suited his rival.

 _What the hell is wrong with me_ , Gai thought. He shouldn't be liking this- Kakashi was a man! With manly bits! They shouldn't even fit in those dammit! Then that prompted the new thought, _What the hell is wrong with Kakashi_?

Kakashi was sliding his hands over his lacy panties and smiling softly to himself. Then he glanced at the clock and let out a big sigh, before opening a the top draw on the chest next to the mirror. He rummaged inside among- Gai thought he might spontaneously combust from this strange combination of joy, shock and horror- yet more girly panties of all different colours and varieties, until he pulled out some plain boxers from the back. And there was a part of Gai wondering just how Kakashi would look in the other varieties of panties...

With another sigh Kakashi slid out of dainty pick pair of pants and into the boring boxers so no one would see his secret shame at the onsen- Gai was surprised to find himself a bit disappointed at this. But the bigger question was: what would he do with the knowledge of Kakashi delicate secret?

Kakashi held a fearsome and most masculine reputation within the village. Women swooned over him, men envied him, enemies feared him. Gai didn't want to ruin this for the man. But there was endless teasing potential here...

Gai still didn't tear himself away from the window as Kakashi re-dressed, hastily darting about the room to grab his things. Gai just couldn't rid the image in his head of Kakashi wearing them. He had even been training in the for goodness sake. Did he wear them often?As Gai had his gaze fixed on the silver haired man, he didn't pay attention to the mirror, forgetting that as Kakashi moved about, the angle of reflection would change.

Unfortunately for the Green Beast, Kakashi happened to look into the glass just as the angle revealed a certain pair of wide black eyes watching him from the corner for the window.

Kakashi comically did a double take, before swinging round to see his rival.

"Oh shit!" They both said in unison, before Gai's surprise caused to lose his grip on the wall, falling to the bushes below. No doubt Kakashi's neighbors wouldn't be impressed, just like the silver ninja looked. Kakashi was leaning out the window, glaring down below at the man who had spied on him, discovered his secret and crushed the garden below.

Despite knowing what he knew, Gai couldn't help a gulp of fear when the man sound in his deadliest voice- usually reserved for enemy nin- "Get inside _now_." His eye was narrowed and Gai was thankful the sharingan was covered, for now.

Girly pants or not, angering the copy nin was not a good idea.

* * *

 **AN:** So yeah, bit of a silly idea but once I pictured the idea in my head I couldn't resist! :D


End file.
